1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are resistant to the permeation of external impurities, such as oxygen and/or water vapor, and have enhanced impact resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, thin-film portable flat panel display apparatuses are increasing in popularity. Among flat panel display apparatuses, electroluminescent display apparatuses are regarded as the next-generation of display apparatus, because they are self-emissive, have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. In addition, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which include an organic emission layer, have a higher brightness, a lower driving voltage, and a shorter response time than inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a display unit 20 is disposed on a substrate 10, and an encapsulation substrate 30 is disposed over the display unit 20. The substrate 10 is combined with the encapsulation substrate 30, using a sealant 41.
An organic light-emitting device included in a flat panel display apparatus may be degraded by various internal and external factors. Such internal factors include the deterioration of an emission layer, due to oxygen from the indium tin oxide (ITO) of an electrode, and deterioration caused by a reaction between an emission layer and adjacent layers. Such external factors include the permeation of external water vapor, oxygen, and ultra violet rays, and device manufacturing conditions. In particular, external water vapor and oxygen greatly affect the lifetime of an organic light-emitting device. Thus, the packaging of an organic light-emitting device is very important.
However, as illustrated in the conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus of FIG. 1, when the substrate 10 is combined with the encapsulation substrate 30 using the sealant 41, impurities such as external oxygen and/or water vapor permeate through the sealant 41, particularly, through an interface between the sealant 41 and the encapsulation substrate 30, thereby damaging the display unit 20. In addition, the sealant 41 may be easily broken by impacts.